We're Family
by GreySide58
Summary: This is set in I guess you could say the third season. It's sort of AU. A new girl comes to town and drops a suprise on both Luke and Jess. Turns out Jess isn't Liz's only child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was just an idea I thought up. I hope you enjoy.

**Diclaimer: **I own nothing, but Jamie.

Jamie stepped off the bus and looked around. She was shocked by the smallness of the town; she liked it though because it reminded her of home. She spotted the diner right away and nervously went to it.

"What can I get you?" a man with a red flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap asked once she was seated.

"A BLT and a coke please." She said with a smile.

"Alright, it should be done soon."

"Thanks." He left her and when he did she pulled out her worn copy of _The Outsiders._

"Whatcha readin'?" a boy her age asked, he was wearing a Metallica t-shirt.

"Uh, _The Outsiders._ I've probably read it like a hundred times." She said with a shy smile.

"Good book. So you're new in town, name's Jess." He told her, leaning over the counter.

"Mariano?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah."

"You know Luke?"

"My uncle, that's him over there." Right then, the man who'd taken her order, who this Jess guy had called Luke, came over.

"Are you working, Jess?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Why, yes, Uncle Luke. I was just making sure this lady here had everything." He said sarcastically.

"Just go to the tables."

"Whatever." He said as he grabbed the coffee and left.

"Sorry 'bout him."

"He's fine. So you're Luke?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah." He said as he set down her plate of food.

"Luke Danes?"

"Yeah, why?" he was looking at her now.

"I think you might be my uncle." She said, looking at him.

"Alright, everybody out. I'm closing early." He yelled to the people after a minute of silence. After a lot of complaining everybody was gone except for her and a mother, daughter pair who seemed to be good friends with her newly found uncle.

"Luke, are you sure everything's alright? I mean Rory and I could definitely stay if you want." The older one known as Lorelai said.

"I'm fine. I just found out I've got another Liz kid. It's no problem."

"Alright, call if you need anything." They left after that.

"Luke, what do you mean by another Liz kid? I thought I was an only child under my mom." Jess said, casting glances between Luke and Jamie.

"Yeah, not so much Jess." Luke said, looking at the flower for a second.

"She's my sister, she's my age though, I've never met her in my life." Anger was rising in him.

"Jess, when you were born there was you and a girl. Your mom just didn't think she could handle the two of you; she gave Jamie up for adoption." Luke said looking at both Jess and Jamie.

"So, he's really my brother?" Jamie asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, he is." Luke said. He looked back at Jess who was looking at him, obviously trying to wrap his head around the idea of being a twin.

"Ya wana say something?" Luke questioned.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." He said as he grabbed his vest and walked out of the diner.

"Sorry." Jamie apologized once he was gone.

"No, don't apologize. He's just has to think about this, that's all. Jess and Jamie, you're mother really is a weird one." He said as he went to wiping down the counter.

"So, what's he like, Jess that is?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Quiet most of the time. He's found himself to be the bad boy of the town, but he's really not that bad. He likes to read, a lot. Don't know what else to tell you. You'll have to get to know him yourself. How'd you end up here anyways?" He asked.

"A letter. When I turned 18 a couple of days ago my parents, or the people I though were my parents, gave me an envelope right after they told me that I was adopted. It mentioned that I had a brother named Jess Mariano and that he lived with her brother, Luke Danes in Stars Hallow. I figured I'd come and see about what she'd said." Jamie explained.

"Ok."

"Uh, where can I put my stuff?" she asked, pointing to her duffel bag and book bag.

"Oh, upstairs. I'll show you."

"No, I can do it. Thanks though." She said as she grabbed her stuff and went up stairs. He watches her as she heads up and shakes his head. He'd only met Jamie once and that was in the hospital when Liz had given birth to Jess and Jamie. This was going to be interesting having the two.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still only own Jamie. :( j/k

Jess sat on the edge of the bridge, looking at the water when he heard footsteps approach him.

"Hey, stranger." Rory said as she sat down.

"Hey."

"Who was that back there, the girl?" Rory questioned.

"My sister." Was all he said.

"You're sister?"

"Yeah, guess my mom didn't want both of us, so she sent her away. I guess we're twins."

"Wow, that's weird. Do you know what's she's like?"

"No, I left as fast as I could. All I know is she's my sister." He let out a small angry chuckle.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey, the three of you wanna come over?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the diner.

"Uh, I thought you were gone." He said looking up at her.

"Yeah, but then I got to thinking. How 'bout the three of you come over later for dinner, I won't have Souki cook this time, we know how well that went last time. But anyways, we'll order pizza or Chinese or something and just hang out. It'll let her get to know her brother and some other people." Lorelai said.

"I don't know." Luke started.

"Come on, Luke. I have to try to be nice to Jess anyways or Rory'll kill me." She told him, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Fine, I'll make sure Jamie doesn't mind. She seems different from Jess, independent like him, but a bit nicer and more willing to listen." Luke told her.

"So won't have to worry 'bout her raiding my fridge for beer?"

"I doubt it."

"Alright, see around seven then." She said before leaving. He watched as she walked away from the diner before he headed up stairs.

"So, Jamie." He started, not sure what else to say. She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"Well, a friend of mine invited you, Jess, and I over to her and her daughter's house for dinner, nothing fancy, just take out. More like she wants to get to know you and all." He said, not fully looking at her.

"Alright that's cool." She said with a smile.

"Alright, good. It's at seven, so…"

"I'll be ready. Oh, Luke, I mean Uncle Luke, where's the library?" she asked.

"On the other side of the gazebo."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai and Rory finished setting out the take out menus when they heard the doorbell go off.

"We're comin'." Lorelai said as she and Rory went to the door. When they opened it Luke, Jess, and Jamie were standing there, Jamie looking a little nervous.

"Come in. Our home is your home and all that fun stuff. Have a seat." Lorelai said as she let them in and started walking to the living room.

"Nice home, Ms. Gilmore." Jamie said, glancing around.

"Oh thank you. We worked hard, I mean, I think we got bloodied knees making it this clean." She said.

"Ignore her." Luke said

"So, dinner, you choose where we order, Jamie." Lorelai said, handing a bunch of take out menus to her.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Positive, hun." She smiled.

"Alright, Chinese sounds good." She said, handing the menus back to Lorelai.

"Alrighty then. I'll go order. Be right back, relax everybody and no kitchen, Jess." She said as she walked off.

"She's not gonna let that go is she?" Jess asked, pointing the question to Rory.

"Yeah, don't think so."

"Rory?" Jamie said.

"Yeah?"

"Would be alright if I talked to you in private, I know we don't know each other, but I need to ask you something."

"That's fine, we can go in my room if you like."

"Ok." They went into her room. Jamie noticed all the books and started looking at the bindings.

"Nice collection." She said, turning and smiling at Rory.

"Thanks, I like to read a lot." Rory sat on her bed.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about, Jess." She bit her lip as she asked.

"Uh, sure, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, what's he like? Uncle Luke didn't say much."

"He wouldn't, man of the monosyllable. Anyways, Jess, let's see he's smart, won't show you that he is, unless he's annoyed. Loves to read, so if you want to get him talking talk about books or music, he loves rock, mostly any kind, but a lot of hard, punk, and classic. He's sort of attained a bad boy rep, but he's really not. Depending on who you are, he can be really sweet, but it's a Jess sort of sweet. He likes to be quiet, so, don't be surprised if there are lulls of no talking. A bit like your uncle in that way. I don't know, I hope that was something." Rory told her

"It's something. Sounds like a good guy. It's weird though, I mean really weird. One day I'm an older sister of two and then the next day I know I'm a twin to some guy I've never met." Jamie said, a bit exasperated.

"Man. That's got to be tough." She feels bad.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke's nice though." Jamie shrugged.

"Luke's like that. Hey, how about we head out. I'm sure they're wondering where the heck we went. And my mom, will send troops in if she gets too worried." Rory said as she got up off her bed, along with Jamie.

"Ok." They went back into the living room. The food arrived later and to everyone's happiness, the night went well.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
